Diese Nacht
by Nimbus2000
Summary: Diese Nacht, in der sie an seinem Bett stand und sich fragte, was sie dort tat... Incest: GinnyRon


Hallo ihr. Dies ist meine erste Story, die ich veröffentliche, also macht mich bitte nicht allzu fertig. *g* Aber vielleicht gefällt sie euch so sogar, trotz des etwas gewagten Themas. :) Ein kleines Kommi wäre wirklich lieb. :)  
  
Bis zum nächste Mal, Nimbus2000  
  
* * *  
  
Diese Nacht  
  
Da stand sie nun - keine Ahnung warum sie eigentlich hierher gekommen war und was sie weiter tun sollte. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz klopfte. Es war, als ob jemand von Innen ständig gegen ihre Rippen schlagen würde. Sie fragte sich, ob er von dem Geräusch nicht wach werden würde. Denn für sie hörte es sich so an, als ob man es im ganzen Zimmer hören musste. Zusätzlich zitterte sie am ganzen Körper, obwohl es sehr warm war in dieser Sommernacht.  
  
So stand sie da - mitten in der Nacht, vor seinem Bett und sah wie er schlief.  
  
Draußen war es eine schöne sternenbehangene Nacht. Der Mond war nur eine dünne Sichel. Und trotzdem war es in dem Zimmer nicht ganz dunkel. Oder es lag einfach nur daran, dass sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten? Aber waren die Nächte im Sommer nicht sowieso heller, als im Winter?  
  
Sie war sich sicher, dass es jetzt das Beste wäre, einfach wieder zu gehen. Sich einfach umdrehen, die Tür abermals leise öffnen und wieder schließen, und wieder in ihr eigenes Bett zurück kriechen. Doch es war nicht möglich. Ihre Beine bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Irgendetwas in ihr weigerte sich, jetzt so einfach wieder zu verschwinden. Wäre das nicht feige? Aber was sollte sie tun? Vor allem, was erwartete sie eigentlich?  
  
So stand sie immer noch da - im Nachthemd, unsicher und hilflos.  
  
Wie war sie eigentlich hierher gekommen? Natürlich, sie war aufgestanden, über den Flur gelaufen, die Stufen hochgestiegen, hatte diese Zimmertür geöffnet und war zu seinem Bett geschlichen. Aber wieso? War es wirklich ihre Idee gewesen, zu dieser gottlosen Stunde aufzustehen? Das war doch verrückt, was sie hier tat! Hier vor seinem Bett zu stehen und ihn anzustarren, während er schlief. Und trotzdem... Sie konnte jetzt nicht wieder gehen.  
  
Plötzlich fing sie an, sich zu bewegen. Sie wusste schon längst nicht mehr, ob sie es selbst war, die die Impulse zu ihrem Verhalten gab.  
  
Sie beugte sich über sein Bett direkt über sein Gesicht. Sie konnte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen.  
  
Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sahen sie zwei andere dunkle, blaue Augen direkt an. Sie erschrak. Doch sie zuckte nicht zurück. Im Gegenteil, sie war wie gelähmt.  
  
Die Augen sahen sie an - musterten sie, stellten ihr tausend Fragen. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Was hatte sie eigentlich vorgehabt? Wollte sie nicht gehen? Warum hatte sie das nicht getan?  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr ein paar Haare ins Gesicht rutschten. Sie mussten ihn kitzeln. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht mehr weit voneinander entfernt; nur zwei Millimeter und ihre Nasenspitzen hätten sich berührt. Sein Atem streichelte noch immer ihr Gesicht. Doch was war das? Fingerspitzen. Fingerspitzen, die ihr Gesicht berührten. Fingerspitzen, die ihr die Haare wieder hinter das Ohr strichen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie seine Bewegung und erschauderte leicht, als seine rauen Finger die weiche empfindliche Haut hinter ihrem Ohr streiften. Was passierte hier eigentlich? Hätte er sie nicht eigentlich wegstoßen und entsetzt aufschreien müssen, ganz wie es sonst seine Art war...?  
  
Dann stellte er ihr die Frage. Die Frage auf, die sie sich selbst in den letzten Minuten hundert Mal gestellt hatte und sie einfach keine Antwort darauf fand.  
  
"Was tust du hier?" Seine Stimme war mehr wie ein Flüstern, doch sie klang sanft und noch ein wenig belegt, da er das erste Mal nach dem Schlafen wieder gesprochen hatte.  
  
Sie hatte Angst. Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen und ihre Gefühle falsch zu vermitteln. Allerdings, was waren ihre Gefühle? Und was war falsch? In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich schmerzlichst Gedanken, ernsthafte Gedanken, über ihren Gefühlszustand gemacht. Ein Ergebnis war dabei nicht herausgekommen. Oder doch?  
  
Sie konnte nichts weiter sagen, als die Wahrheit. Auch ihre Stimme klang leise und flüsternd. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern war noch immer nicht mehr, als ein paar Millimeter und seine dunklen Augen sahen sie in der leichten Dunkelheit an. Sie erinnerten sie an Steine, wenn sie gerade aus dem Wasser geholt wurden - sie glänzten und schimmerten und waren doch nicht hell. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie konnte immer noch weggehen und sagen, sie hätte schlecht geträumt und war deswegen ein wenig verwirrt. Doch würde er ihr das glauben? Und wollte sie das jetzt noch? Sie wusste, dass es vernünftig gewesen wäre. Aber war Vernunft für einen selbst auch immer die beste Lösung?  
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf, allerdings nicht ohne ihr weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen. Was dachte er bloß?  
  
Sie folgte seiner Bewegung und brachte sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position und setzte sich dabei gleichzeitig hin, auf sein Bett. Sie hatte es ganz automatisch getan.  
  
Nun waren sie sich längst nicht mehr so nah wie vor ein paar Sekunden.  
  
Die dünne Decke, mit der er sich trotz der Wärme dieser Nacht zugedeckt hatte, war nun hinunter gerutscht und sie konnte seinen nackten Oberkörper sehen. Sie verspürte den Drang seine Haut zu berühren, auch wenn sie das in ihrem Leben schon tausend Mal getan haben musste. Mit Sicherheit war sie warm und er hatte doch auch immer so gut gerochen. Warum war ihr das vorher nie aufgefallen? War sie vielleicht zu klein gewesen?  
  
Da, sie spürte es wieder. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten ihre Wange. Langsam glitten sie über ihren Wangenknochen bis zu ihrem Kinn. Dort verharrten sie kurz, ganz, als wenn sie überlegten, was sie tun sollten. Abermals war sie unter seiner Berührung erschaudert und als sie spürte, wie sein Daumen über ihre Lippen strich, schloss sie die Augen. Alles um sie herum war auf einmal verschwommen. Sie musste sich mit einem Arm auf der Bettmatratze abstützen.  
  
Sein Daumen bewegte sich von ihren Lippen weg und seine gesamte Handfläche lag nun auf ihrer Wange. Sie konnte es nicht fassen was hier mit ihm und ihr passierte.  
  
Sie öffnete wieder die Augen. Alles was sie erkennen konnte war er - seine roten wuscheligen Haare, seine Augen, sein Gesicht. Er sah sie fest an, fesselte sie wieder mit seinem Blick. Langsam, ganz langsam, bewegte er sich auf sie zu. Oder bildete sie es sich nur ein? Bevor weitere Gedanken sie verwirren konnten, spürte sie schon wie seine Lippen, die ihren berührten.  
  
Und genau in diesem Moment als sie in diesem Kuss versanken, glaubte sie auf all ihre Fragen eine Antwort gefunden zu haben. In diesem Moment war sie sich zum ersten Mal ganz sicher. Ganz sicher, ihn zu lieben. Sie hatte es doch schon immer gewusst. Ja, sie Ginny Weasley liebte ihren Bruder Ronald Weasley. Und in diesem Moment, da die Sterne sie beobachteten, war es ihr egal, dass es falsch war. Jeder Zweifel fiel von ihr ab. Sie wollte nichts Anderes tun als diesen Moment einzufangen und für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten.  
  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, verspürte sie den Willen ihre Gefühle auf keinen Fall gleich wieder haltlos aufzugeben.  
  
"Darf ich hier bleiben?", fragte sie entschlossen.  
  
"Wir dürfen das nicht.", war seine Antwort. Sie klang leise. Beinahe so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht hatte verstehen können.  
  
Doch sie wollte jetzt nicht gehen. Auch wenn diese Nacht vielleicht ihre einzige Möglichkeit war, einmal in ihrem Leben zusammen zu sein. Soviel hatte sie gewonnen und wollte es nicht gleich wieder aufgeben.  
  
Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Blick war flehend, das wusste sie. Doch sie schien hier und jetzt genau zu fühlen, was sie wollte und was das Richtige für sie beide war.  
  
"Bitte, lass mich nicht so gehen." Immer noch war ihre Stimme nicht zu mehr als einem Flüstern fähig.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln flog über seine Lippen. Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran und gab ihr einen zweiten, innigeren und nicht mehr so scheuen Kuss. Sie versanken gänzlich ineinander und dachten nicht mehr an Richtig oder Falsch.  
  
*  
  
Dies, das war Ginny völlig klar, war ihre erste und letzte gemeinsame Nacht. Am nächsten Tag würden sie wieder einfach Schwester und Bruder sein und ihr eigenes Leben weiterleben, aber in dieser einen Nacht waren sie zwei Geliebte, die sich niemals wieder voneinander trennen wollten... 


End file.
